


Scoutmaster Nick and His Cotton

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Forest Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape, Scout Abuse, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Nicholas Wilde, local scoutmaster and loving husband of Judy Wilde, takes Cotton Hopps, her younger sister, on a nature hike.Terrible things happen.





	Scoutmaster Nick and His Cotton

Scoutmaster Nicholas Piberius Wilde just finished shaking Bonnie Hopps' hand, and taking the scout signup forms she had just filled out.

With an earnest smile on his face, and a chipper tune to his voice, Nick gave Bonnie a brief hug, saying, "Alright Mrs. Hopps, now that the forms are out of the way, little Cotton can start immediately," Cotton, meanwhile, was hopping up and down excitedly at Bonnie's side, her little ears flopping with her motions.

Bonnie looked down and laughed at her energetic daughter, "Oh, I think she'll like that, won't you, Cotton?" Without a moment's hesitation, Cotton jumped on Nick's leg, hugging it, and in a single breath, "Yes! This will be the best day ever! We'll climb trees, hike mountains, swim in rapids, skydive, eat bugs... " She gasped, and continued on while Nick looked briefly over the forms.

Folding the forms up and tucking them under an arm, he asked Bonnie, "So, Bon', will you be alright with Cotton taking on a nature trail today?" He pointed a paw to the somewhat newly beaten path behind his small station, "We usually do it in groups of threes, but with Cotton being the odd one out, I'll be her partner for the time being,"

Bonnie nodded, laying a paw on his shoulder, "I trusted you the day you married Judy, hun. But, just don't give Cotton any dried fruits, the last thing she needs is sugar in her system." He closed his eyes and nodded sagely, "Yeah, I remember what you bunnies are capable of under the influence of sugar. I still can't forget the last time Judy found a store with dip-stix."

While they talked, Cotton had managed to crawl up Nick's leg, scale his back, and slung herself over his shoulder when Nick's paw reached back, and ruffled her ears.

Leaning in, Bonnie wrapped Nick up in a hug, and nuzzled her daughter, "Alright, I'll be back around the usual time, six o'clock," but Nick asked, "If you want, I could drop her off. Me and Judy were planning on visiting for the night, if that's okay with you?"

The older doe reached a paw up, pinched his cheek and coo'd, "Oh, of course it is dear! You never have to ask, you're family!"

Cotton and Nick waved Bonnie off as she returned to her vehicle.

Cotton Hopps, one of Judy's more favourite younger sisters, even though his wife would never admit it. If he remembered correctly, _She was eleven, maybe twelve?_

Nick could see a bit of Judy's features in the kit, aside from the tan fur. She was rather lean for a bunny of her age, a few light strips of fur hear and there where it had regrown.

He remembered the stories Judy would tell of Cotton; Using kites to fly, ziplining between farm buildings, building a small house out of clay and building an impromptu furnace without burning anything down. This bunny was definately going places, if she kept up her youthful exploration.

Nudging her chin, he got her attention, "Alright, Cotton, let's get your ready for the trail hike."

* * *

Rummaging through his office, he gathered a scout uniform in her size, some trailmix, and two bottles of Aligatorade.

There was idle chatter about where they'd take their hike, how long it would be, and what kinds of edible plants and fauna they might run into. Handing her uniform over, he pointed her to the bathroom to change, and went about packing their necessities.

But as soon as the door closed, he cracked open her drink, and pulled a small pill from his pocket. Crushing up a small portion of it, he sprinkled it into her drink, and twisted the cap back on. Giving it a quick shake, he hummed to himself, just as Cotton stepped out of the bathroom.

Throwing the backpack over his shoulder, he turned to Cotton and ruffled her ears again, asking in a stern tone, "Are you ready for the hike, _Scout_ Cotton?" She saluted, and in a stern voice that would have impressed Judy, she barked back, "Yes, Scoutmaster Nick!" He saluted back, and backoned her to follow.

* * *

Together, they hiked along brush, over a stream, and to the edge of a cliff. Nick told her of all the mushrooms, and warned her not to eat the white-speckled red ones.

After their first hour, he looked up at the sun directly overhead, and called her over from a pair of fighting giant beatles, "Cotton, come get some trailmix and a drink, we'll take a half our to rest here, alright?"

He fished through his backpack, finding her drink and the trailmix.

The doe didn't waste time, twisting the cap off and gulping down half of the bottle in one go. Nick felt himself growing anxious.

He hid it well, though, taking a handfull of trailmix, and idly cracking open the twist-top of his drink.

Pulling out a large towel from his backpack, Nick spread it out on the ground, and they both sat and shared idle chatter.

Taking a swig of his drink, but keeping his eyes on Cotton, he watched her tip her head back, and down another mouthful-

A bead of the drink trickling from the corner of her mouth, down her neck.

Her soft, tired voice ask him, "Mr. Wilde, could I take a nap? I'm-" but she was cut off by a yawn.

Nick pulled her into him as he laid back, with her head resting on his stomach.

He answered her, also softly, "We should both take a nap, Cotton- we've travelled a long way today,"

She didn't respond, and he felt her chest expand and retract in a slow, deep rhythm.

Restrained excitement flared within him-

But he had to be sure.

He brought a thumb and foreclaw up to the base of her ear, and lightly dug his claw into the flesh-

She didn't respond.

He hiked her up onto his chest, pressing his muzzle to her ears, and called out just barely above a conversational tone-

"Cotton, fire! Run!"

But again, she didn't respond.

She was knocked out.

He gave a devilish smile, and slid a paw under her arm.

Propping her up on his chest, her legs fell to his sides, and her head lolled limply.

Bringing his other paw to the back of her head, he tilted it back, and brought his mouth to hers.

Slowly, he pressed his lips against hers, guiding her mouth open so he could slip his tongue inside.

Running it along her teeth, and gliding it along her own tongue, he pulled her head back and gasped for air-

She was still breathing slowly- calmly.

Pushing their mouthes back together, he managed to guide her tongue out, and he sucked it between his lips, lashing it with his own tongue.

Pulling back again, he ran his tongue down her neck.

 

Already feeling an uncomfortable tightness around his cock, he reached down and undid his pants, and tugged his boxers down-

He noted, the cool air against his tappered, canine cock was a wonderful experience.

His rough pawpads against his cock, though-

Not so much.

He wanted- needed something soft, and warm.

Kissing and sucking at the fur of Cotton's neck, he felt now was the time to have a little more fun.

Laying her against his chest, he undid her pants, and slid them down-

"Fox panties?" he spoke, surprised.

She was wearing orange panties with a caricature of a fox head printed on them.

Chuckling to himself, he tugged them, along with her pants, down to her ankles.

Her bare, tan-furred bunny butt and tail were the first thing he saw.

He groped a paw slowly up her leg, grasping and squeezing up her thigh until he cupped a cheek.

Giving it a soft, firm squeeze, he braced her side with his other back, and turned them both to their sides.

Gently rolling her onto her back, he took a good look at her.

Cotton Hopps was before him, drugged into a deep sleep, her head lolled to the side as her ears and arms lay splayed out.

Her legs were spread, but her pants and fox-themed panties were wrapped around her ankles.

He felt his foxhood throb with the desire to take this bunny and knot her in the wild-

But he couldn't.

Her little foxhole would, probably, barely fit his girth un-knotted.

Idly, he ran a thumb over her puffy little virgin lips, spreading them slightly.

He bit his lip, "Maybe?"

His cock, though, was adamant.

Gripping its base, just above the slowly growing knot, he brought his face down between her legs.

Pressing his lips to her other lips, he prodded them open with his tongue, and thrust forward into her depths.

Soft, warm walls welcomed him, as well as a dull, bland taste.

Pushing his muzzle forward, his tongue dove deeper- lapping at her walls, slickening her entrance with his saliva.

 

Pulling his mouth back, his tongue slid from now-glistening pussy.

Reaching down, he removed her panties and pants, placing them beside her.

He grabbed her ankles, and pulled her toward him until his cock brushed between her thighs.

Releasing her legs, and letting them rest over his thighs, he shifted his hip back and used a paw to line his cock with her slick entrance.

With his tip alined with her entrance, he pressed forward,

The tappered head of his cock easily pressed into her virgin pussy.

It was warm, and soft- just as he expected.

But he wanted more.

A second later, an inch of his canine cock had pressed into her depths-

Her tight walls gave him no pause, and showed no signs of tearing around his girth.

Keeping an eye on her rhythmic breathing, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and continued pressing forward.

Another few seconds, and another inch had penetrated her.

Her lips were still wet, and she was so very warm against his meat.

Again, another few seconds, two inches more-

Half of his cock was buried in her.

He took a moment to appreciate his work.

His cock gave a throb of approval, and he could see its outline bulge in her fur.

That made him think for a moment-

If he could fit this much into Cotton without causing damage, was she really a virgin?

How would he even breach the subject- and to who, if not the kit he was currently indulging in?

Shrugging his shoulders, he went back to penetrating the sleeping bunny.

Shifting his hips back until his tip left her folds, he saw the afternoon light glisten against his slick cock.

Teasing the tip along her folds, he pushed forward, sinking his cock back into her depths.

Not stopping halfway, he pushed past four inches-

Five inches, and not even at the sixth, he felt the tightness of the entrance to her womb.

Her little body felt so very warm to him.

 

And still, he wanted more.

Rolling his hips back, he pushed forward with a quick, jerky motion-

His lips curled up, and his teeth bared as he jerked his hips back and thrust forward again.

A jolt of pleasure spiked through him-

And Cotton still slept.

Again, he jerked his hips back and forth, and her walls squeezed at his girth.

And quickly, he repeated.

Gradual, jerky thrusts eventually smoothed out into a rhythm,

With his hips rolling, and his cock plunging in and out of her shallow mound.

Each pump followed by the unmistakable wet sounds of sex.

If anyone were nearby, surely they'd know what was happening, he thought.

The idea thrilled him, and he felt his fur stand on end.

Bracing his other paw by her head, he dug his claws into the blanket,

And continued his rhythmic thrusts.

Soon, his groans followed with the wet sounds of sex, and his rhythm had sped up.

The soft slapping of his hips against her thighs joined in, and he felt himself sweating.

Again, the idea of someone walkin in on his beastial act sent a thrill up his spine-

He let out a loud, breathy moan, and felt his knot start to flare.

A few more thrusts, that's all he needed.

Deeper, his claws dug into the towel, and his eyes stared blindly forward.

He let out another loud, breathy moan, and choked in a gasp as he hips broke rhythm and jerked forward-

Quickly pulling his cock out of the unconscious bunny, he grabbed it and got to his knees, jerking it with wild abandon.

Again, he moaned into the wild, as his seed shot out, and left a streak on the earth.

His eyes slammed shut as his grip tightened, and he stroked faster-

Another streak of cum flew through the air and onto the grass-

And another.

Soon, small ropes of cum fell against his hand, the towel-

And Cotton's face.

Letting out a huff, looked down at his handiwork.

Little Cotton had streaks of wide up and down her face.

She looked good like that, he thought.

 

Nick figured he should start cleaning himself and Cotton before she woke up.

Quickly, he licked off the pearly streaks of his seed from his paw and Cotton's face, and dried them both with the towel.

Grabbing her pants and panties, he gave them a look over, making sure there were no spiders or ticks inside them, before giving Cotton's bare bottom half a glance.

No cum, no bruising- just rustled, matted fur, and her still-wet pussy.

Giving it a quick smoothing with his paw, he hiked her legs up, and slipped her panties up her legs, followed by her pants.

Buttoning them back up, he laid her back down.

With his knot already returning to a managable size, he tucked his cock against his waist, and buttoned his pants back up aswell.

Cotton still slept soundly, so he figured he could take a quick nap, too.

Pulling out a wrist watch from his bag, he set an alarm to go off in half an hour, then laid back and closed his eyes-

And the alarm sounded, startling him.

Grabbing the watch, confused, he noticed that a half hour had passed in the blink of an eye.

A shuffling beside him, followed by a yawn, told him that Cotton had woken up, aswell.

He looked over to her with a smile, "Welcome back to the world of the living, Cotton. Sleep well?"

Again she yawned, and tried to get up, but let out a groan instead.

"Ah- m-my legs," and she let out a hiss.

Nick's brow shot up in concern,

He wasn't- that- savage with her, he hoped.

His paw quickly reached out to her legs, while the other lightly pushed her back down, "Cotton, lay back for a moment,"

She did, and he ran a paw down her legs, rubbing his thumb along her left inner thigh, "Feel better?"

Letting out a soft grunt, she told him, "Yes, much better,"

Then, rubbing along her right, he spoke up, "Would seem I pushed you a little too hard on our hike- Want me to carry you back?"

She yawned again, and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, before opening them fully.

 

Stretching her arms, she let out another yawn, "No thank you, Mr. Wilde,"

Pulling his paws off of her, she slowly sat, and reached for her drink-

He quickly grabbed his own, and handed it to her, "Here, drink mine, yours had a slug crawl over it," and she took his with a slight frown and a shudder.

She downed his drink at an impressive speed, then jumped up and looked ready to take on the world.

Gathering their things and neatly stuffing them into his backpack, they made their way back to the scout station.

Cotton 'accidentally' slipped into the stream along the way, with no fault of Nick's tail finding its way under her footpaws.

Back at the station, they arrived along with the others scouts, with a slightly damp Cotton introducing herself.

Nick let her enjoy the rest of the day, and it wasn't until early in the evening that they were back together.

The other scouts had already been picked up by their parents or olders siblings, and now it was just him and Cotton in his van, driving her home.

They talked of their hike, of the other mammals she met, and their various activities for the day, until they rolled up to the Hopps' farm.

Just as he turned off the vehicle, Cotton shot out, and almost bowled her mother over with a hug and energetic chatter.

As he stepped out of his van, Judy came out of the house, and they met at the stairs.

She looked at her energetic sister hopping around and talking, and gave a snort of laughter.

Bringing a paw up under his chin, she brought her nose against his, "So, my favourite little sister wasn't too much trouble today, Slick?"

Leaning forward a bit more, he pressed his lips to hers and pulled back,

"Mmm, nope- she was so well behaved, I dare say she's now my favourite bunny," and he stuck out his tongue.

Judy glanced quickly at her mother, and grinned-

Bringing her mouth close to his ear, she whispered, "I guess I'll have to be on my best behaviour tonight, if I want my fox back,"


End file.
